Para mordiscar
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Sabe quando uma coisa não sai de sua cabeça? Ainda que você tente esquecer ou ignorar ela está lá, impertinente? Pois é...


**Para mordiscar**

* * *

Sinopse: Sabe quando uma coisa não sai de sua cabeça? Ainda que você tente esquecer ou ignorar ela está lá, impertinente? Pois é...

Sinopse : Hermione maldisse Luna pelo tempo necessário em que esquecera de Harry, a maldisse por tê-la feito _pensar_ nele de maneira tão inapropriada.

* * *

Ela o empurrou com tal força que ele caíra sentado – e estupefato – no sofá às suas costas. Mas não foi o suficiente, logo, o rapaz tinha seu queixo caído ao chão quando a moça, sem delongas, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, também no sofá, sobre ele.

Se depois lhe perguntassem, ele diria que ela não estava em seu estado normal. Honestamente, parecia possuída por uma força estranha a ela. E terrivelmente libertina.

As mãos dela repousaram cada uma a um lado do rosto dele, erguendo-o, sem cerimônia, ao encontro do dela.

-Hermione? - Pobre Harry, ele estava totalmente perdido...

Ela o observava com concentração, melhor dito: ela observava sua boca atentamente. Como se não houvesse coisa mais interessante que fazer. Harry, por sua vez, estava ficando muito preocupado com a amiga.

-Hermione... você está...? – "bem", o moreno quisera perguntar.

Mas ele não chegou a completar a indagação, ela tocou com o polegar de uma das mãos sua boca. Calando-o ao pegá-lo de surpresa. Deslizou o dedo por toda a extensão, parecendo intrigada, seu cenho franzido.

Foi como se houvesse passado uma eternidade naquele toque suave.

"O que Hermione pretendia com aquilo?", Harry estava confuso, perdido. Sua amiga sequer dava mostras de que sua atenção estava sobre ele; ela parecia, em verdade, ignorar qualquer parte dele que não estivesse entre seu nariz e queixo. Ou que ele estava consciente enquanto ela fazia seu "exame minucioso".

Hermione expirou um suspiro frustrado e, determinada, desceu sua boca sobre a dele.

Chocada, a morena percebeu que Luna estava absolutamente enganada quanto a boca de Harry.

-- x --

Era apenas inocente.

Uma conversa entre garotas que não levaria a lugar algum. Apenas uma distração tola, ela diria. Mas aquela "distração tola" conseguira lhe tirar do sério. Melhor dito, lhe chamara a atenção para _coisas_ que nunca reparara ou que freqüentemente preferira deixar em segundo plano. Praticamente imperceptível.

Hermione só não pôde tirar _aquilo_ da cabeça... Provavelmente, esse fora todo o problema: Ela pensava demais...

"Que patético".

[Flash-back]

"_Jogo estúpido" – Vocês deveriam procurar algo mais produtivo para fazer. Como, por exemplo, os trabalho escolares que disseram que pretendiam terminar._

_A exceção de Luna, que ainda mantinha sua atenção presa a uma matéria d'O profeta, todas a moças a fitaram em desgosto. Ao qual Hermione, com prazer, ignorou._

_Era quase o horário de recolher e se encontravam na sala de requerimentos, _supostamente_ eram um grupo de estudos._

_Hermione soltou um muxoxo de desagrado, nunca mais se deixaria convencer por Gina e seu ar de estudante esforçada: "Por favor, Mione, não vai adiantar nada sem você... Preciso de reforço em aritmancia e você sabe que a Luna não pode me ajudar nessa. Além do mais, você é boa em praticamente tudo! O grupo precisa _desesperadamente _de você"._

_Claro que precisavam dela, em principal para engabelar a diretora, para que esta acreditasse por fim que realmente eram um grupo __de estudos__. E dessa forma conseguir seu aval. _

_Já a parte "estudo" do "grupo de estudos" ficou porta da sala de requerimento para fora. A morena não pôde descrever o quão enervada ficara. É claro, ela deveria ter previsto isso com Gina como principal organizadora e tendo envolvidas Lilá e Parvati, estas que nunca estudavam voluntariamente... Além de algumas criaturas que eram figurinhas repetidas nas 'agradáveis' detenções que monitorava. _

_Era como Ron dizia "Você acredita demais na boa vontade das pessoas, Herms. Estou dizendo pro seu próprio bem: pare já com isso!" _

–_Por que não escolhem um jogo melhor?_

_-Tipo o quê? – Padma perguntou divertida. – O que pode ser melhor que conceituar garotos?_

_Hermione preferiu não retrucar, simplesmente fingiu ponderar. - Que tal o jogo... "Por favor Hermione, eu não posso mostrar outro T, de trasgo, pro meu pai. Ele vai me matar!". _

_-Não foi engraçado._

_-Porque não era para ser – a morena contrapôs secamente._

_-Por Merlin, relaxa Herms!_

_E Hermione decidiu parar de tentar. Que todas se estrepassem nos testes do próximo mês. Ela havia tentado demais._

_-- _

_Hermione virou os olhos sob a nova indagação, enquanto tornava a atenção para seu ensaio de transfiguração._

_Parvati pareceu se concentrar profundamente antes de dizer, meio incerta: - Eu acho a do Neville._

_-Pois eu prefiro a do Ron, por experiência própria – Lilá retrucou maliciosamente, ignorando o fingido som ultraje e nojo de Gina._

_-Não seja tola – Luna, que parecia alheia à "discussão", repreendeu. – Harry tem uma boca linda. O tipo de boca que pede para ser mordiscada – acrescentou imutável, por trás de seu jornal._

_Todas olharam a loira, cada qual com uma expressão no rosto. Ela não havia dito nada desde que chegara. _

_Finalmente e com calma, Luna dobrou seu jornal e só então reparou nos olhos sobre si. – O que foi? _

[Fim do flash-back]

O que importava, no entanto, era que Hermione não podia _não_ pensar em Harry e sua boca supostamente apetecível.

Ela não conseguira recordar o formato dela, por mais que pensasse. Podia vê-lo como um todo, claramente, a exceção de sua boca: Podia imaginar com precisão cirúrgica os olhos, muito verdes, e o nariz aristocrático dele, seus cabelos rebeldes, suas sobrancelhas negras e espessas, o queixo quadrado e másculo. A linha de seu pescoço e, se desejasse, poderia até tocar em sua cicatriz, de tão perfeita que a imagem que formara era. Mas os lábios... esses não.

E mais do que qualquer coisa, isto a irritava. Harry era seu amigo há séculos, por que não podia?

Eram Cheios? Finos? Rosados? Rachados? Eram mesmo mordiscáveis?

Que sabor teriam? – a garota suspirou pesadamente.

Aquilo era por demais problemático.

-- x --

Hermione não era uma pessoa desequilibrada, na verdade, ela era sempre taxada por racional _demais_. Mas por um instante, naquele exato momento, ela teve certeza que havia algo de errado com ela. Ao se dar conta, de repente, que aquele não era apenas mais um sonho bizarro e que ela _não_ acordaria a qualquer momento.

Estava sobre Harry, agira como uma dessas meninas que tentam encurralá-lo em num armário de vassouras qualquer. Que Merlim a perdoasse, havia enfiado a língua na boca de Harry! Do _Harry_.

Ela afastou as mãos de Harry e o fitou atordoada, como se houvesse acabado de acordar de uma bebedeira. Obviamente, nada se comparava à expressão de choque no rosto de seu melhor amigo.

-Você... realmente me beijou?

_Coitado_, pensou com uma expressão de pena, antes de palavras de arrependimento voarem de sua boca. Quando se deu conta, estava contando tudo para Harry.

O que Gina fizera, como a enganara para a reunião feminina na sala precisa; como (ela, Hermione) se recusara a participar; como Luna prestara atenção em tudo que foi dito, apesar de supostamente estar lendo o jornal. O jogo. A opinião das garotas, principalmente a de Luna. E como ela ficara totalmente atormentada peles lábios dele. _Por semanas_. E, finalmente, como Luna estava errada quando a sua boca.

Harry a ouviu atentamente enquanto a comportava melhor em seu colo. De modo que quando o relado acabou, ela finalmente estava sentada sobre ele, a sua frente. As mãos de Harry confortavelmente às suas costas, a enlaçando.

-Oh – ele ponderou por um instante. – Então eu não tenho lábios "mordiscáveis"?

Hermione franziu o cenho. Como fora parar tão próxima ao corpo dele? Provavelmente a grifinória perderia muitos pontos se a vissem assim com Harry. E dissera mesmo aquilo? Sobre os lábios de Harry? Ela não lembrava disso.

Harry – ao que parece, recuperado do choque – sorriu suavemente, deslizando o olhar pelo rosto da amiga, como se fosse um toque. – Eu quero dizer, sua curiosidade foi satisfeita? Qual seu veredicto?

Ela não pôde evitar rir, corando, desviou os olhos do dele, seu rosto ao encontro do peito dele.

-Mione?

Demorou mais um instante para erguer os olhos; ainda chocada consigo mesma. Hermione expirou e o fitou. Parecia ponderar seriamente as palavras que estava usando ao tornar a falar:

-Você é diferente de tudo que eu 'provei', digamos. Definitivamente você não é feito para mordiscar – franziu o cenho. – Não _só_ para mordiscar. Ao toque é tépido e macio... _Eu pensei que fosse derreter sobre você_ - suspirou. – Harry, você é um conjunto _muito _interessante. Seria desperdício só mordiscar – acrescentou, e desta vez, parecia estar fazendo uma observação analítica quando aos lábios do amigo.

O moreno riu sob o olhar que a amiga lhe lançou. – Obrigada pelo esclarecimento - a jovem virou os olhos e Harry apertou um pouco mais o abraço. – Então... quer dizer que Luna me acha "apetecível"?

Hermione estreitou os olhos sem perceber antes de retrucar secamente:

– Eu não diria isso.

-Você não acha que ela pode me achar? – ele insistiu.

"Por que você está tão interessado?" Hermione abriu a boca, mas a fechou repentinamente. – Hã... Eu não sei. Pode ser que sim, talvez – comentou franzindo a testa. – Eu não sabia que a... _opinião_ da Luna era importante para você – continuou, sem que pudesse se conter.

-Ah, _isso_ - Harry a encarou. – Eu acho que devo, você sabe, agradecê-la, suponho – então sorriu, os olhos brilhando de um segredo que a morena não conseguia ver. – Ela me ajudou muito mais do que simplesmente me mostrar que meus lábios são mordiscáveis – Hermione o olhou intrigada e Harry lhe lançou um olhar especulativo: - Mione, você está apertando meus ombros, não é que eu me importe. Mas acho que vou precisar deles, nesse fim de semana, para a partida de quadribol contra a lufa-lufa, você sabe.

-Oh? – observando a si mesma, e apesar de ter refreado sua língua, suas mãos estavam firmemente sobre Harry, apertando-o de uma forma que não poderia ser de modo algum agradável. – Me desculpe, eu não havia percebido.

–Parece que alguém está _consideravelmente_ inclinada a ciúmes – ele comentou sob o olhar aterrado da amiga.

Hermione sequer se propôs a negar ou se justificar, enquanto falava como que para seus botões. – Ela provavelmente o considera apetecível, eu quero dizer, se ela considera sua boca em detrimento de qualquer outra, até mesmo à de Ron, quem eu pensei que Luna gostasse. É muito provável que esteja interessada em você. Eu poderia... – tornou a olhá-lo. – Eu poderia falar com ela, se quisesse.

-Você faria isso?

Hermione sentiu como se perdesse o ar, mas assentiu. – Obviamente Harry. Para quê servem as amigas? – sorriu fracamente.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente. – Acho que tem razão, amigos servem para nos tirar essas dúvidas _gigantescas_ de nossas cabeças, além de dar conselhos preciosos – Harry moveu uma das mãos para tocar os cachos dela. - Então, por favor, senhorita Granger... Tire-me mais uma – a voz dele, meio rouca e marota, teria feito Hermione montar numa vassoura e se chocar contra o Salgueiro Lutador. – Eu não tenho certeza quanto ao que deveria fazer primeiro: se beijar ou mordiscar os lábios incrivelmenteternos de minha melhor amiga... ou dizer pra ela que não é pela Luna que estou... _interessado_ – a mão dele encontrou o lado do rosto dela, observando-a morder o lábio interior. - O que você acha, Mione?

Fim

* * *

N/a: A fic é muito bobinha. Mas como a escrevi, achei que deveria postar.


End file.
